Idiot
by SugarSugarHyperLolly
Summary: Takes place during epi. 2.  When Godai get's hurt from Hime's umbrella, someone else is hurting in a different way. ONE-SHOT YakoxGodai rated T for language.


**Idiot**

**I don't own anything Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro!**

**Disclaimer: **I think it's a complete outrage that their really is only ONE Godai x Yako fanfic on this sight. How shameful. So I am here to rectify this injustice by making this one shot. I totally understand the attraction with the Neuro x Yako relationship as I myself find myself having difficulties choosing as well. But I still think our tough thug needs some love too. So here we go! Hope you enjoy!

P.S this takes place during episode 2 in the anime series.

I watch silently as the doctor finishes the patch job on Godai-san. I watch as Neuro pays him off for his silence and the doctor leaves the room. As Godai-san writhes in pain and complains, I get more and more irritable with every curse and yell he makes.

'Idiot'

As Hime-chan enters the room I prepare myself the strangeness that follows every solved mystery. We do our witty banter, I try to talk sense into her, she refuses and tries to kill someone, and Neuro stops her and devours her mystery making her pass out. And so goes the routine. Usually I wouldn't mind all of this if I was in a better mood. But from where I'm standing, this is the LAST thing I want to be doing at the moment.

As Hime-chan's followers disperse, and she is carted away to the station, I leave for the office while Neuro makes idol chatter to the detectives about the recently solved case.

Once I've reached the top of the stairs, and enter the door to the office I close it behind me and lean against it in exasperation. But the moment I do, Instead of hearing peace and quiet, my eardrums are attacked by swears and complaints. I look over at my thuggish friend as he squirms and yells with discomfort. Each outburst angering me more that the last. I have no idea why it bothers me so much today, but if it doesn't stop I'm going to explode.

Though as much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew exactly why it bothered more than usual. 'He's such an idiot'.

"Ahhhhh! DAMN IT!"

'Sigh' "Godai-san, shouldn't you be lying down quietly resting?"

"Shuddup! I'm not gonna take orders from some damn high school kid!"

And just like that I'm past my limit.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

I must've caught him off guard from the utter shocked look on his face. But shock easily turns to anger in this case.

"What's your problem?"

"I have had enough of your swearing and complaining! Now you will lie down and rest! QUIETLY!"

As I'm yelling I've some how made my way over to the couch that he's standing at and am now just a foot away from him. Glaring daggers into his eyes to show him I mean business.

"And what are you gonna do? Make me? It's because I saved your sorry ass that I'm even in this mess right now!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT ALREADY?" I use every breath I have to scream.

He's taken aback by the last statement I make. So much so he finally plops down onto the couch, wincing at the pain he causes himself by the movement. But never once taking his eyes off of my face. Eyes filled with pure wide bewilderment. I shut mine to close him out of my sight. My body filling up with rage, depression, and guilt. So much guilt.

I plop down onto the coffee in front of the couch. Already weak from the emotional outburst. My throat already dry from the screaming. I rest my head onto his shoulder to hide my face and the tears already pooling at the corners of my eyes. Burning from shame.

I can only manage a cracked, almost whisper, as I continue with what needs to be said.

"I already know that it's my fault for you being hurt. But why? Why would you even do that? Something so stupid. You could have been killed. And then what am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do if you die? If you're gone? You're such an idiot! So stupid!"

I can't hold the tears back anymore. They fall freely onto his shoulder and chest. Dampening his bandages more with each fat salty tear.

I feel large and rough hands gently fall onto my shoulders.

"Yako…"

I look up into his face. A face that strikes fear into most people hearts. But now is completely soft and gentle. Lifting one of his large hands he cups my cheek and entangles his long fingers in a small portion of my hair. He leans in and gently presses his forehead to mine. Closing his eyes before speaking.

"You don't need to worry about me. I may not be a demon, but I am strong enough to withstand most things thrown my way. But if I'm protecting you then I don't give a damn what it is. I don't think any injury I get is stupid if I got it while saving you."

My eyes widen. What is he saying? I watch as the dusty pink shades his cheeks in complete shellshock. His logic was so idiotic. Why in a million years would he think dying for me would be ok. But more than that, is that he actually thinks that! I never could have imagined a world where Godai would care enough to risk his life for me. It's one thing when Neuro does it. Of course I still worry for him, but the fact of the matter is is that he's an immortal demon. Godai is a human. What kind of damage Neuro can flick his finger at is the same kind that can hurt Godai so badly that he's in recovery for months, or worse. But the truth of the matter is, I know I feel the same. If it came down to it I'd risk everything to save him. So I guess that makes me an idiot too.

I always thought that Godai was a little scary looking, and even through all of that I always thought he was attractive. But right now, after everything said, and everything thought over, he's even more handsome than I could possibly fathom.

I'm shaken from my thoughts when his hands and forehead leave me. His brash personality returning. But I feel a little cold and lonely from the loss of his touch.

"Tch! I tell you I'd die for you, and you just sit there with nothing to say. How ungrateful!"

I don't want him to go away. I don't want him to stop touching me.

I feel brave, but not brave enough to scream the words that are exploding throughout my brain. I gently grab the collar of his shirt. The soft red material fesls good on my fingertips. But not as good as what I wanted. A whisper is all I manage to get out.

"Godai-san…."

"Huh?"

I yank him towards me by his collar. His face screaming confusion as I catch him off guard.

"Y-Yako! Wha-?"

I give him a one worded response as I cut him off.

"Idiot"

I firmly place my lips against his. Momentarily catching a glimpse off the deep crimson that now invades his face before I close mine tightly. Losing myself in the kiss. His lips much softer than I imagined. Only a little slighted by the two chilling metal lip rings. Such an odd feeling, but almost soothing. Giving the heat between our lips a bit of a cool down. As the room around me melts, all I can feel is his lips. Lips that have begun to kiss me back. I release my hand from his collar and snake my arms around his neck. Entangling my fingers in his blonde hair. I feel his hand and fingers place themselves back into position and his other rest gently on my waist. The feeling of being in heaven.

After what feels like forever, we pull away from each other. Hands and arms still firmly in place. And after moments of blank minds staring at each other, I manage to get out the words I should have said before.

"Godai-san…. I-…I love you."

Surprise slight his features for a slight second before turning into a blush filled smile.

The only thing he says before another onslaught of lips is….

"Now who's the idiot?"

**End**

**XD I'm so happy how this turned out. This is my first one-shot so I think I did ok. But I won't know till you guys read and review! I hope you all enjoyed it! Maybe I'll make more in the future.**


End file.
